Now We Know Why Rae Artemis is Going Crazy
by morning sunlight
Summary: Dean visits Rae Artemis and just helps her along the path to madness...


_**Now we know why Rae Artemis is going Crazy...

* * *

**__**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing Supernatural is mine, I have borrowed Sam and Dean for a while. I'll give them back now – apart from passing a little time with them, I have made no profit from this endeavour – so please don't come looking for me. The idea behind Rae Artemis going Crazy comes from Rae's own series Rae Artemis is Crazy

**_Summary: For all those people who are familiar with my beta Rae Artemis's own stories, the scenario of this will make sense. If you aren't it might be worth having a read of her story "Rae Artemis is Crazy". For those who are short of time, the idea is that Sam and Dean visit many of the fanfic writers out there..._**

**_THANKS To Rae Artemis_**

* * *

The lighting in the room was dim as the evening wore on, illuminated only by the flicker of the television, a small lamp on a work table and the gentle glow from a laptop. At the moment, it was quiet too, the murmur of voices from the TV and the tapping of laptop keys only interspersed by the occasional deep sigh.

Rae was doing her utmost to ignore the deep sighs coming from the couch since her last reprimand actually got the volume on the TV turned down to an acceptable volume and the constant questions had also ceased albeit that she imagined it wouldn't last long.

"Awww, No! That sucks! They shouldn't be allowed to do that..."

Rae looked up briefly wondering what the latest problem was. As she went to turn back, her brain registered more fully what she'd just seen. "Dean, is that...? Are you watching...?"

"Grey's Anatomy, yeah. The chicks are hot, but do you know what they've just done... they killed Denny! How could they do that?"

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?" she said still astonished at this revelation, the relevance of Denny totally escaping her for the minute.

"Yeah..." he sounded slightly defensive, "You got a problem with that?"

"No, no Dean, of course not," she smirked as she turned back to the laptop.

"You gonna talk to me now?"

"No Dean. I told you I'm busy."

"No you're not."

"I am."

"So why did you start the conversation then?" he asked innocently.

"I didn't. You did. You said, "Awww no! That sucks!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking to **you**. I was just saying."

"Dean, I really need to concentrate," she turned her back again.

"Hmph!" She heard as he flopped back against the couch, the sulking ominous in the now quiet room.

This time it was Rae who sighed as she tried to gather her thoughts to plunge on with her composition. She heard the flick-flick-flick of the TV as Dean switched channels repeatedly and she tried to sink back to that point she had been at before his arrival earlier in the evening.

Suddenly his voice interrupted again, "What is it that you're doing exactly?"

"Nothing."

"Then come and talk."

"Okay, it's not nothing, it's just none of your business."

"That's not nice," he snarked. "Anyway, I bet I know what you're doing anyway."

"I bet you don't," slipped out of her lips before she could stop herself, closely followed by, "Shit! I didn't mean that."

"Can't take it back now," he said gleefully, "You accepted the challenge."

"Dean, please be reasonable," she begged.

"We have a bet... what's the wager? Chocolate cake, pancakes or pizza?"

"Fine, pizza! You won't get it ever," she said firmly.

"Ever? Hunh! This just got easier, that means I don't even have to get it right first time. This is **no** problem."

"Dean, if I get the pizza will you leave me alone?"

"You're no fun, we're supposed to be playing a game."

Exasperation took over, Dean in this mood was not conducive to Rae finishing anything let alone something that required such a degree of focus. "Dean, where is Sam?"

"Not here."

"I got that bit already. But where is he? Or more to the point, why aren't you with him? Have you two argued?"

"No! Of course we haven't argued. Honestly what do you think we are six? It doesn't take two of us to do what he's doing."

"Which is?"

"He's gone to see Morning Sunlight."

"So... you're not with them because... I thought you and Morning Sunlight got on okay?"

"We do, but..."

"But?"

Dean sighed dejectedly this time, "Morning Sunlight is in Auckland."

"So?" Rae paused thinking it through before continuing, "Hang on, no she isn't, she's in Chile."

"No she isn't, she's supposed to be in Chile, but the flight has been delayed like, forever." he said dramatically. "Sam said he would go cheer her up while she waits. Apparently airports are boring and she's almost finished the book she was reading."

"Why didn't you go too? It's not like you actually have to fly to get there... do you?"

"It's an airport. It's boring."

"No Dean, you're boring and you're bored. The airport can't be worse than that. So any other reason?"

"Sam said he'd go with her on the plane, keep her company."

"Oh I see, you know you could sit with them and then just get back the other way, whatever that is..."

"Then she'd know..."

"Know what?"

"That I..."

"...don't like flying. Dean, I would guess she already knows that."

"How?"

"Same way as I do, I saw it on TV."

"What? When?"

"There was an episode in which you had to exorcise a guy on a plane. They called it 'Phantom Traveller". It's quite a popular episode."

"So you mean, like all those fanfic writers out there know I don't like flying... There goes my street cred."

"Dean, they've known for ages and it hasn't bothered many of them so far, so you're probably okay now."

"Yeah right!" the sulk back in his voice.

"And you came here because...?"

"Because you wanted me here."

"No I didn't, not tonight, " she said quite firmly.

"you should watch what you say, I could vanish, fade out of existense, forever." His voice sounded fakely sorrowful.

"Get real! What are you on about now?" Sometimes Rae wondered how Sam ever made it through a whole day with his brother, particularly when he was in this sort of mood.

"Vanish, never to be seen or heard from again."

"Don't tempt me."

"Don't you remember what happened to Tinkerbelle?"

"Tinkerbelle?" At least one of them had crossed the borders into insanity, and the fact that Rae still knew there was a border, she counted on that to show that it was Dean who had crossed the line.

"Uh-huh. Tinkerbelle in Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan! Dude! That... that was when they said they didn't believe in fairies, not when they wanted her to go away. Trust me, I believe in you. You eat enough pizza each time you're here for me to never doubt your existence."

"So it's homework?"

"No. Not homework. What were you doing watching Peter Pan anyway?"

"Sammy was a kid, I had to look after him and make sure he didn't get too frightened by Hook and Tick Tock. Erm, I know. You're writing a story about me and Sam?"

"No. Definitely not that."

"Story about me, no Sam?"

"Not that."

"You can't be writing about Sam without me?" he said the latest thought with horror.

"Still no, nothing to do with any Winchester of any generation."

There was a pause, just enough time for Rae to read her last sentence and start the new one. "Got it you are betaing for Morning Sunlight. She's been writing while she's been travelling, it's time she got something finished!"

"No, not betaing for Morning Sunlight."

"Betaing for someone else..."

"No."

"Thank you letters for Birthday presents?"

"No."

"Late Christmas thank yous?"

"Still No"

"Letter to Father Christmas?"

"Dean, honestly... No!"

"Job Application?"

"No."

He went quiet again and his focus seemed to be back on the TV. A few moments later, he said quietly, "There goes my chance of pizza."

"Giving up so soon?"

"I'm out of ideas. I give in, whatcha doing?"

"Not telling," she smiled, before the smile slid from her face as he cleared the back of the sofa smoothly and turned her laptop to face him.

"Uh, what...You! Really? Huh! I'd never have guessed that. Why? You do know it's not right that you should be doing things like this!"

He flopped back on the couch again, picking up the remote and selecting a channel and focussing on the program. The room went quiet and Rae continued to watch Dean. Satisfied that he was now engrossed in the TV, she contemplated continuing with her writing again, when she heard his voice, "Firefly! She's writing a story about Firefly! Divided loyalties, I bet they don't visit her, not like we do..." She smiled as he sighed again.

He interrupted again a couple of minutes later, "You should concentrate on your work. If you concentrate, you'll finish quicker. Morning Sunlight told me the other day, she's still waiting for the next chapter of Wicked Little Girls."

**THE END**


End file.
